


Mystery Boy

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, craig is a single dad, tweek is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Its loud and abrupt, the person on the other side hasn't attempted to open the door slowly or quietly. When he looks up he sees why - it's Mystery Boy, but his arms are full. He's carrying a heavy looking bag and a… baby?or Tweek is hopelessly in love with single dad Craig.





	Mystery Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvey/gifts).



> Another one for @hamflask // @relvey this was her idea so I thought I'd post it on her birthday. Have a lovely day my cursed friend :) Hopefully I can steal your ideas for many more years to come <3
> 
> Thanks to sun_sparks for the edit.

He sits up the back of Tweek’s lectures. They never sit together, but Tweek will head up the back hoping that one day they might. Tweek always comes in late, as everyone who lives on campus does. He doesn’t want to look like a stalker, so he never sits next to him, but he always sits in the same row, hoping to get a glance at least. The guy is super cute; he’s not always put together but it works for him. He’s got a messy kind of charm. Sometimes he’s later than Tweek, but not often. Tweek likes to push his alarm clock to the absolute limit, even though he lives on campus and a short walk to the lecture theatre. Tweek doesn’t have the same messy charm, he looks an actual mess. Often just woken up, in his pyjamas and hair unbrushed. Stock-standard college chaotic, he knows that this dude would never look twice at him. 

 

But Tweek can look more than twice? No harm in looking right? 

 

The dude doesn’t talk much, or at least he doesn’t talk about himself or his life. He’ll answer questions if called upon or if he knows an answer, but mostly he keeps to himself taking notes up the back. Furiously taking notes too - whilst sometimes Tweek, and other people in the class get distracted and whisper to one another, this boy doesn’t. He always sits alone and is always so on task. If he wasn’t so beautiful, Tweek might have hated him for it - but he can’t hate those beautiful, deep green eyes. Not even if he wanted to. 

 

Tweek wishes he has more courage, if he didn’t feel so tongue tied around the guy he’d go and try to make friends. Maybe even flirt or try a line on him, but he can’t summon the nerve. He’s never had a crush quite like this before. Usually he’s okay with this part, the flirting and being forward - he’s had his fair share of partners as a high schooler and has never really been shy about asking for what he wants. He’s not an expert of anything, but he’s never had someone leave such an impression that he can’t even say hello. His friends find it both adorable and hilarious - Tweek hates himself for being so obvious. Luckily for him the object of his affections is much too busy focusing on schoolwork to notice him. At least he gets to be pathetic without people thinking he’s some kind of nut job. 

 

Tweek doesn’t even know his name.

 

—

 

He’s not here today. Tweek is incredibly disappointed; the guy is the only reason he even came today. He shuffles up the back and sits down anyway, just in case his crush comes in late though he doubts it; Tweek is chronically late and he has never, ever beaten this guy before. He’d expected to beat him today too, it’s kind of thrown his whole morning off that he isn’t here. 

 

Tweek considers leaving, though that seems really, really obvious and impolite. His friends won’t let him live it down if they realise he only comes to lectures to catch a glimpse of Mystery Boy. So he grits his teeth and prepares himself for a lecture on coding. He knows technically he needs this information but he was hoping to do the chaotic student thing and wing it when it came to assignments. He knows a few people who’ve passed this course, or courses similar, without actually attending. Tweek is very good at pulling all nighters and making his coursework magically appear. 

 

Tweek instead lets himself daydream. As usual, he thinks of Mystery Boy and what he might be like outside of class. From his observations, Tweek can gather that the guy is private: he doesn’t reveal much personal information during ice breakers in tutorials or anything. He seems serious, but if someone cracks a good joke he’ll laugh softly and sometimes he’ll give Tweek a small smile or a nod of acknowledgement. Tweek likes to daydream that he’s quiet, but still interesting. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does it’s always worth listening to. Tweek wonders what he does in his spare time? Does he like to play a sport? Maybe read? Maybe he’s a good cook? Tweek wants to know all these things and more so badly. He’s gonna have to bite the bullet at some point, because he can’t go on like this. 

 

His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Its loud and abrupt, the person on the other side hasn't attempted to open the door slowly or quietly. When he looks up he sees why - it's Mystery Boy, but his arms are full. He's carrying a heavy looking bag and a… baby? 

 

He gives the professor an apologetic look before climbing up the stairs and shuffling into his usual spot up the back. 

 

Tweek isn't sure how old the baby is, but she's unmistakably Mystery Boys’. They have the same hair, eyes, nose… everything. Tweek knows she could be a sister, or another relative but the way he holds her, the way he whispers to her… it makes him think she's his child. Maybe it's because Tweek has been watching him so intently but something just tells him that he's her father. 

 

This warms his heart, Tweek can't even take care of himself he certainly couldn't handle a baby. He absolutely couldn't handle a baby  _ and  _ a degree. Tweek can gather just from looking that Mystery Boy would have been young, the baby looks to be around one and, as far as Tweek knows he's around the same age as Mystery Boy. The idea to him is so jarring; he woke up only five minutes before his class, barely put together, and Mystery Boy has already probably had a whole day with his kid. 

 

Tweek's heart sinks when he realises it takes two people to make a baby. There's probably a partner at home, playing house with Mystery Boy and their baby. Mystery Boy probably has significant other - having a kid is real serious. Tweek's been pining after a boy with an entire family.

 

While knowing his crush is a parent only makes him feel fonder, makes him even more impressed at the strength of this person. He's disappointed to realise that he's probably got a partner. He's probably very, very off limits. 

 

He supposes he can still look. Just can't touch.

 

—

 

The little girl hasn't made a reappearance in their lectures since that day. Mystery Boy has still been in every day and at first, Tweek had begun to think that maybe the baby wasn't his child after all. But he sits behind Mystery Boy on a particularly late day, his usual seat taken. He can see Mystery Boy’s phone when he, uncharacteristically checks it during class. The background on his phone is him and the baby, cuddled close. He can also see him on his Facebook, checking his messages, and Tweek can see that his name is Craig Tucker.

 

Tweek takes that information and does a full Facebook stalk. His Facebook is all pictures of him and the kid. All captioned with things that state that she is his daughter. There's not much else though, he doesn't seen to post all that much. Tweek doesn't have the guts to add him as a friend. 

 

Tweek's roommates, Kenny and Stan think Tweek's fixation on Craig is funny. They tease him relentlessly and are always pushing him to talk to Craig. 

 

Craig.

 

Knowing his name now is amazing, it feels like some kind of progress. Now Tweek has to actually talk to him.

 

“I think it's cute," Kenny says over a student meal of instant noodles,"it's puppy love, man.”

 

“It's dumb," Stan interjects."You need to ask him out.”

 

“I can't, man!” Tweek cries.

 

“You gotta just get your shit together and talk to him," Kenny suggests, mouth still full. 

 

“It's not that," Tweek hesitates, this situation is so much more complicated than just a college kid crush. 

 

“What is it then? You look pathetic, dude," Stan says with a shrug. 

 

“He's got a  _ -gah-  _ kid," Tweek admits, staring at his bowl of noodles knowing they're going cold. 

 

“A kid?” Kenny says, eyebrows raised.

 

_ “Dude!”  _ Stan exclaims.

 

“Yeah, like a baby, man! And if he has a baby he's probably  _ -nghh-  _ got a partner…” Tweek explains.

 

“Not necessarily," Kenny interjects. "Could be a single dad ready to mingle.”

 

“That's too much baggage, Tweek," Stan says, shaking his head.

 

“It's not about the baggage… I'm like, I'm not against the  _ -ah-  _ kid, I just… I dunno, I don't wanna intrude on a happy family," Tweek answers shyly. The whole thing is just so much bigger than him and his stupid feelings.

 

“You're in so deep for this dude. You gotta just ask, man," Kenny replies, ever the optimist. 

 

“I can't… it feels in bad taste," Tweek admits.

 

“You're crazy, Tweek. Either ask him if he's single or move on," says Stan, the negative guy on his shoulder. 

 

Tweek frowns, he knows they're right but he doesn't know how to make the move in a tasteful way.

 

—

 

Tweek is dumbfounded when fate plays a card for him. In the tutorial they are assigned partners for an upcoming assignment and Tweek is miraculously paired with Craig. They go sit together and spend some time doing ice breakers - Tweek's never been so close to Craig, let alone having him say words to him. 

 

“I'm Craig," he says, he has a flat affect to his voice but Tweek doesn't take it as mean.

 

“I know-” Tweek stops, embarrassed. "I mean,  _ -gah-  _ I'm Tweek.”

 

“Hi, Tweek," Craig says, his eyebrows raised. "Know that I won't let you get away with doing shit all. I want good grades.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn't  _ -nghh-  _ do that to you," Tweek promises. He's gonna transform himself into a straight A student for Craig. 

 

“Good," Craig says. "So, er, should we get to know one another, or something?” he asks awkwardly. Tweek is keen for any opportunity to learn about Craig. 

 

“Sure, I mean,  _ -hnn-  _ I'm not that interesting. I mostly just do this degree and  _ -ah-  _ dick around with my friends. What about you?” Tweek says with a shrug.

 

“Well, I'm not that fun. I have a daughter and she takes up all my time outside of work and study," Craig admits. He's self-deprecating but Tweek can hear a little bit of sadness in there. 

 

“Wow, I can't imagine having a kid  _ -nghh-  _ I'm eighteen and live off noodles," Tweek replies, genuinely in awe. 

 

“Well, I've just turned nineteen but I had her young. It's kinda hard, but she's worth it," Craig says, he smiles again when talks about his child. 

 

“That's actually really impressive.”

 

“Impressive? Most people just tell me I should have used a condom," Craig frowns with confusion. 

 

“Nah, I'm impressed. I couldn't  _ -nnn-  _ manage," Tweek replies with a small smile. Craig smiles back, almost wearily. 

 

“Thanks," Craig says, sounding genuinely appreciative. "I'm on my own so it's nice to hear encouragement.”

 

“On your own… wow," Tweek is a little shocked. He expected someone like Craig to have someone at home. 

 

“Well, my parents are supportive but her dad fucked off while I was pregnant," Craig admits. Tweek also takes in the information that Craig was the one who was pregnant. He tries to picture a teenage Craig scared with a swollen tummy. He can't imagine being in that situation. 

 

“What's her name?” he asks, hoping to ease the mood a little. 

 

“Lucy. She's just turned one… our birthdays are close," Craig says, lighting up almost instantly. Tweek loves the way his eyes brighten when he talks about her. 

 

“That's nice," Tweek hums. "When you brought her into class that one  _ -ah-  _ time? She's real cute.”

 

“I think so too, but I'm biased," Craig admits with a small laugh. 

 

“She's like her dad," Tweek says before he can stop himself. Craig keeps smiling, but Tweek can't stop himself flushing red. 

 

—

 

The mall is buzzing, and Tweek honestly hates it. He's not a super social person; he prefers to stay home and chill with people he knows, not in amongst a crowd of people he doesn't. But the shopping won't do itself. Tweek's an adult now; if he doesn't shop he doesn't eat. 

 

Normally he, Stan and Kenny would all go and do it together but it hasn't worked out this week. Their schedules haven't aligned so Tweek goes alone. He hates every minute of it. 

 

Tweek is only shopping for himself so he doesn't have too much. He's not a big eater and he mostly lives off noodles anyway. He imagines that shopping for a family, or even a couple must be way more difficult.  

 

He sighs as he wanders a random aisle, nothing really taking his fancy. He's daydreaming again, mostly thinking about all the interactions he's had with Craig since they were paired up together. They've mostly just exchanged small glances and smiled but they've had a few conversations. Craig even beckoned Tweek to come sit with him in their last lecture and he hung back a little afterwards to make small talk and show off pictures of Lucy. 

 

Tweek knows that he's so smitten that the kid doesn't bother him. If it were anyone else Tweek thinks he'd balk at the idea of dating a single parent. Tweek doesn't really think he's much of a kid person, but he's only eighteen. His life consists of minimal responsibility, he just hangs out with his roommates, eats bad food and sleeps in too late. He has no idea what it's like to care for another tiny hunan every day.

 

But Craig is different. He's  _ Craig.  _ Tweek wants to get to know him, all of him, Lucy included. He knows it's crazy of him; his friends think he's being stupid but now that he knows Craig is single, he knows he has to  _ try  _ at least. If Craig says no that's okay, Tweek will learn to move on but he can never know if he doesn't try. So he tries everything he can to get to know Craig better, in the hopes he can maybe ask him on a date. 

 

He drags his feet on the linoleum a little as he aimlessly treads along the aisle. He's brought back to earth by the sound sound of a crash and then the crying of a baby. Tweek heads to the direction of the noise on instinct, to make sure nobody is hurt. And he's surprised to see… well, Craig and his daughter. 

 

She's crying and Craig is trying to wrangle her but between the baby and the groceries he's not managing. He's dropped a whole bunch of stuff as well as having her cry in his arms. Tweek doesn't think, he just goes straight up to them and bends down to the floor. He starts picking up Craig's fallen groceries, before looking up to make eye contact.

 

“Thanks," Craig says, shouting a little over Lucy's crying.

 

“It's okay, is she  _ -ah- _ okay?” Tweek asks, he has no idea what crying means. All he hears is noise, whereas Craig can probably understand which cries mean hungry, or tired or sad.

 

“She's just tired. She'll live," Craig replies, Tweek has to take his word for it. 

 

“Okay well, I'll  _ -nnn-  _ help you carry all this to your car," Tweek says, placing the last of Craig's groceries back in his basket. 

 

“I don't have a car, but thanks," Craig replies with a shy smile. 

 

“How do you get home?” Tweek asks, frowning. 

 

“We walk," Craig shrugs, like it's nothing. Tweek balks;, the image of Craig, Lucy and groceries all walking home making him feel sad.

 

“You  _ walk?  _ With all your  _ -gah-  _ groceries and things?” 

 

“It's not ideal but we manage," Craig says. "We make it work.”

 

“No way, dude! I'll give you a  _ -nghh-  _ lift," Tweek says, determined not to take no for an answer.

 

“You're so nice. Thanks, but I haven't got her carseat," Craig replies, sounding genuinely disappointed.  

 

Tweek hadn't thought about that, having a baby means you need a carseat for every time you want your kid to ride in the car. Little things like that Tweek takes for granted; he can just do stuff whenever he likes and be spontaneous. Craig would have to plan and think about everything. 

 

“Oh, well I’ll help you  _ -hnn-  _ carry your stuff then. Let me just put my things in my car," Tweek suggests.

 

“I couldn't…” Craig withdraws a little and shakes his head. Lucy has begun to settle herself and Craig is juggling her on his hip.

 

“Dude, I wanna help you. Just  _ -ah-  _ let me," Tweek implores. 

 

“Oh… okay I… thanks, Tweek," Craig stutters, clearly overcome with Tweek's generosity. 

 

“It's more than okay," Tweek says with an encouraging smile. 

 

Craig doesn't live far, but Tweek still thinks that it's too far to walk when you have groceries and a baby. Tweek is more than happy to carry Craig's groceries while Craig handles Lucy and her baby bag. Lucy actually falls asleep on Craig as he carries her home, and Craig remarks that maybe it was a good thing that Tweek offered to help. 

 

“She wouldn't sleep if I was carrying everything, so thank you," Craig explains as they walk.

 

“It's okay, man. I wanted to  _ -nnn-  _ help. Parenting looks hard," Tweek says. He feels more comfortable holding the groceries than he would the baby.

 

“It is, but I love it," Craig replies, pressing a small kiss to the top of Lucy's head. 

 

“That's great that you do, you're crazy strong… I can't even  _ -ah-  _ imagine," Tweek can't hide the admiration in his voice. Craig must give up so much to raise Lucy. 

 

“It's different when it's happening to you. For me, it's just my life and I wouldn't give her back, ever," Craig says.

 

“Yeah, I can kinda get that. Love is unconditional," Tweek agrees. Love has made him want to pursue a teenage single father. He never, ever thought he'd be in this position.  

 

“It is," Craig nods. "So, this is us here.”

 

“Well, I'm glad I could help, man," Tweek says with a smile.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Tweek. It's been nice," Craig smiles back warmly. 

 

—

 

Since the shopping incident, Craig and Tweek have hung out intermittently. Mostly just hanging around after class and they've met up a couple of times when Craig has Lucy. Craig doesn't have a ton of time to just hang out outside class time. Usually they meet up to talk about the project or Craig is multitasking, like doing his shopping or running errands. Tweek doesn't mind; any time he gets to spend with Craig is time well spent. 

 

But tonight, Craig is bringing Lucy to Tweek's dorm and they're gonna try and get some of this project done. Tweek has cleaned the place, much to Stan and Kenny's amazement and amusement. Tweek is notoriously messy and hates cleaning, but he wants the house to be clean for Lucy, and he doesn't want Craig to be judging him. 

 

Kenny and Stan have promised to stay the fuck away (Kenny has a boyfriend he can go stay with and Stan will probably mope at the library), and Tweek is so thankful. All they’d do is hover and probably tease him. How is he supposed to be smooth if he’s being teased by his roommates? So he just waits nervously, scanning the house to make sure it’s all clean, that he has snacks out and most importantly - that the house is as baby proofed as he can manage as a single teenage boy. He hopes it’s enough. He’d die if Lucy got hurt here. 

 

He jumps when he hears the buzzer sound. He’s so nervous. The campus isn’t exactly state of the art accommodation, so Tweek has to go downstairs to actually let Craig and Lucy in. He heads down, taking the elevator to save time, with his heart hammering in his chest. 

 

Craig is waiting in the lobby with a smile. He has Lucy on his hip and the baby bag balanced on his shoulder. Lucy looks tired, Tweek doesn’t blame her as it’s evening, but this was the only time Craig had free to work on things. Tweek spent a ton of time cleaning out his room and gathering blankets in case Craig wants to put Lucy down. He mentioned that she’d probably sleep and they’d get more work done that way.

 

Despite her looking tired and groggy she still returns Tweek’s “hello” with a smile. Tweek takes that as a win - she knows who he is now and seems to like him. 

 

“Hi," Craig says softly. "Sorry we’re a bit late. I kinda run on Lucy time.”

 

“You’re not that late," Tweek smiles back. "You know I’m notorious for being  _ -nnn-  _  late anyway.”

 

“Maybe Tweek time and Lucy time sync up?” Craig suggests with a laugh.

 

“Maybe," he agrees. "Come up, we can get the elevator.”

 

“Good idea, I don’t wanna carry her up the stairs. She’s a chunker," Craig says, bouncing her a little awkwardly as they wait for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor. 

 

“I don’t know how your arms don’t get tired,” Tweek muses. He’s held Lucy a couple of times and he definitely gets tired. Babies are heavier than they look. 

 

“You kind of just get used to it? Like, you build up your strength as she grows," Craig says with a shrug. Lucy brings her head up to look around at the sound of the elevators ding. Craig strokes her head until she calms back down to her sleepy state. Tweek is on the fifth floor, so it’s not a long ride. 

 

“I get  _ -nnn-  _ sore carrying my books around sometimes," he admits as the elevator begins to ascend. Lucy whimpers a little at the unfamiliar sensation. 

 

“It’s okay," Craig whispers before turning back to Tweek. "Yeah, but I’m carrying her every day like, nearly all the time. It’s like lifting weights or whatever. I’m used to it," he says as the doors open to floor five. Tweek guides them to his apartment door, which he opens easily with his key card. 

 

“Fair enough. Do you want to try  _ -ah-  _ and put her to sleep?”  He asks Craig as he holds the door open for him. “Down the hall, just follow it and you’ll end up on the living room.”

 

“I think I will," Craig nods. "She’s being so quiet. If I can get her down and she stays down, we’ll get way more work done." 

 

“Okay, well, she can sleep in my bed? Or on the  _ -nghh-  _ couch? Whatever you think is better?” Tweek asks, he’s not sure exactly how this works.

 

“If we can put pillows around her or something, the bed would be good?” Craig suggests. "It’s safer that way.”

 

“We can do that," Tweek says and smiles at Craig. “This is  _ -gah-  _ my room - rearrange the bed however you want. I’ll wait for you.”

 

“Thanks," Craig replies. "I’ll be back soon.”

 

Tweek spends the entire time Craig is gone rearranging things in the living room nervously. Fluffing pillows (which he’s never done before), changing the position of the snack bowl and making sure his computer is turned on and all the right tabs are up. Craig actually doesn’t take very long, which makes Tweek think that she must have been very tired. He hopes she sleeps well despite the disruption.

 

“She’s out," Craig says quietly when he re-emerges. "She’s a good sleeper, that baby.”

 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Tweek asks.

 

“Yes, it’s amazing. She’s slept well ever since she was really small. I’m really lucky.”

 

“Good, yeah," Tweek mumbles nervously. "I er… I got some chips," he gestures to the bowl on the table.

 

“Thanks," Craig says with a smile. He slowly eases himself down so that he’s sitting next to Tweek on the couch. "Are you okay?”

 

“I’m _ -hnn- _ fine, why?” Tweek replies, knowing he doesn’t sound convincing.

 

“You seem kinda on edge?” Craig says, Tweek winces, he hoped he wasn’t that obvious. 

 

“Well I… I want you to  _ -ah-  _ like my house… and me," he admits shyly. 

 

“I do like you, Tweek, and I won’t judge your house - my room is messy as shit. Kids are really messy, so I am too," Craig replies nonchalantly. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just-- well, I want you to feel like Lucy is  _ -hnn-  _ safe here so that like, maybe you’d come round more," Tweek says with a shrug. He’s not sure how on earth to have this conversation… what’s the polite way to admit you’re in love?

 

“You’ve done amazing, seriously Tweek, I think she’s very safe," Craig tries to reassure him. 

 

“Yeah…. good," Tweek thinks about saying it, but bites his tongue. "I just… nah, it’s  _ -gah-  _ stupid.”

 

“I’m sure it isn’t… if it’s bothering you please tell me?” Craig says, looking concerned. Tweek feels guilty for making him worry. 

 

“Well… we’re friends right?” He begins, biting his lip. 

 

“Absolutely. You’re like, my only friend who doesn’t mind Lucy always tagging along," Craig replies warmly. 

 

“Well I… would it upset you if I said I wanted to be  _ -nghh-  _ more than..?” Tweek chastises himself internally for how corny he sounds. He’s just so not smooth today. 

 

“Huh?” Craig is frowning. Was Tweek not clear enough? 

 

“I dunno how to say it without sounding like a  _ -nghh-  _ creep, but I’d like to take you on a date? If you’re interested?” He splutters out, unable to make eye contact with Craig. 

 

“Holy shit," is Craig’s response. 

 

“God! I’m sorry! Just pretend I never  _ -gah-  _ said anything!” Tweek rambles, trying to do damage control. He should have just kept quiet, at least they’d still be friends then. He’s fucked up everything.

 

“No! No! I’m totally interested I just thought that maybe… Lucy might put you off," Craig clarifies, sounding almost as frantic to have the truth out as Tweek. 

 

“No way, man, I know you’re a packaged deal, but if you  _ -nnn-  _ wanna go out…” Tweek trails off, unsure how to make the words make sense.

 

“I mean, I like you, but are you sure..? I can’t hang out all the time and like, I don’t get much time to do things without Lucy," Craig explains, sounding unsure. 

 

“It can’t hurt to try, can it? I mean, I know it’s a lot, but I really  _ -ah-  _ like you and I feel like it’s  _ -nghh-  _ worth pursuing," Tweek says, hopefully. He’s at the stage where he feels like he has to at least try; he’s so lovesick it’s disgusting. 

 

“Well, we could try I guess… just know Lucy comes first," Craig replies.

 

“Obviously but know I’m not  _ -ah-  _ high maintenance. Like you and Lucy could just come round and we could watch a movie and I’d  _ -nghh-  _ call that a date… if that’s what you want?” Tweek suggests, he hopes this is enough to convince Craig. 

 

“I’ll ask my mom if she’ll watch her… I’d like to do something more adult. Like dinner or a movie?” Craig asks, Tweek thinks it’s kinda funny that he’s even asking. Tweek would go anywhere with Craig. 

 

“If you’re free I’m free," Tweek beams. 

 

“I’ll get back to you, I just… I can’t believe you aren’t scared away by Lucy," Craig says quietly. "I haven’t dated since having her.” 

 

“Well, I was a little at first but, after getting to know you both it’s made me  _ -ah-  _ feel like it’s definitely worth a try," Tweek admits. He’s decided he just has to follow his heart, and his heart wants Craig. Lucy, too; she’s a part of Craig and Tweek could never reject her. 

 

“It is," Craig agrees and they both stare at one another in silence. Tweek isn’t quite sure what to say next. Does he move on to the project, try to cement some details about their date? He panics internally, if this were a regular dude his age he’d probably go in for the kiss but Craig is different. Tweek feels so out of his depth and is unsure just how slow he needs to go. 

 

CraIg makes the decision for him, he leans in and closes the space between them. His lips hovering lightly over Tweek’s before finally pressing them together for a kiss. This is so different to just making out with a guy in a bar. This is romantic, purposeful, it’s  _ Craig.  _ For a minute Tweek short circuits and he could have sworn his heart stopped. 

 

“Wow," Tweek says when they break apart. He doesn’t mean to, it’s just a knee jerk reaction. He blushes realising he said the word aloud. 

 

“I… yeah," Craig says awkwardly. "Um, that was nice. We should probably start the project though. I do wanna get good grades.”

 

“Okay, yeah," Tweek says, still a little dazed.

 

“We can do that again, maybe… after?” Craig says with a small grin.

 

Tweek can only nod. God, does he want to do that again.

 

—

 

The rest comes fairly naturally. They go on a few really awesome dates and study together when they can. Well, they study when Lucy allows them to. They fall into place in such a way that Tweek doesn’t feel like he’s counting milestones, everything just happens organically and before he knows it, they’re pretty serious boyfriends. 

 

Craig is determined to graduate, so Tweek has learned not to come between Craig and his studies. Tweek uses Craig’s motivation to get his own ass into gear and they do things together. It’s the kind of relationship where they can just be in the same room together, not necessarily talking and they’ll still have a great time. They just love being near one another. 

 

Tweek naturally begins to take on more of a career role for Lucy too. Craig doesn’t ask, but Tweek likes spending time with Lucy and he’s happy to pitch in. He knows if he and Craig ever move in together Lucy’s expenses will become his too so he doesn’t see why he shouldn’t be helping. She may not be  _ his  _ but if he and Craig stay together, Tweek wants to be a father figure.

 

All his friends originally thought he was nuts, that he and Craig would crash and burn and that Tweek would hate the potential responsibility. But love changes a person; Tweek loves Lucy as much as he loves Craig, just in a different way. He wants to be parental with her, and he hopes that’s where the future is headed. Even though they’re still figuring it all out, Tweek is beginning to feel like they’re a family, more than just a couple. It’s nice, and Tweek wouldn’t do things any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
